When there were seven
by Samtheboob
Summary: My first A small story I'm writing about N,White and Cheren from Enjoy!


When there were seven

Prologue

N's heart was crushed. He groaned and slid his face between his slim face and his eyes brimmed with sorrow. His parents bodies lay before his knees as he knelt down. A tear slipped down his face as he fear and sadness gripped his heart.

Ghetsis turned around and deviously smiled. 'Do you see what I can do now? Do you see the power I hold?'

N turned to face Ghetsis in rage. His usually bright green eyes were dark and clouded with a mixture of anger and despair. He screamed, 'What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!' he sobbed softly into the palms of his pale small hands.

Ghetsis snorted with laughter. 'Natural. Your so pathetic. Just like your father.' N saw no regret in his eyes as he glanced at the slight body of a man with soft brown hair. A cold harsh breeze blew through the castle, making the doors sway. The storm brewing outside made the windows whistle and whine in eerie separation. Lighting flashed as the rain started to pelt down and the thunder crackled ear deafeningly. Ghetis's lean face lit up delightedly as N's loved Zoroark crept in to hide from the cold damp rain outside. Quicker than a strike of lightning Ghetsis grabbed the helpless Zoroark and grinned evily. N's face looked hopeless as he said the last words his Zoroark would ever hear. 'Y-you wouldn't.' He looked away as a grotesque sound filled his ear of more blood splatterring on the wall. N's eyes blanked and he saw no more point in living anymore.

A dark shadow emerged from the door. 'Ghetis,' in a coarse deep voice. 'They will be ready to start their training soon.' His almost white hair flickered as a freezing blow of air gusted through the castle once more. 'Six were borne of her.'

Ghetsis thought for a moment before his dark eyes filled with excitement. 'Good good.' he smiled back. 'I can trust you to train them all well?'

The shadowy figure spoke once more. 'Of course.' It disappeared in a flurry of light hair and blackness.

Ghetsis turned back to N and snarled. 'Do you understand now Natural?' he brought a small dagger to the young boy's throat. N croaked. 'Yes.'

Ghetsis chuckled under his breath. 'Good.'

N cried hard as Ghetsis left the room._ How could everything fall to pieces in one night for a small 10 year old? _He asked himself. _No Ghetsis. I don't understand. I don't understand anything anymore._

7 Years Passed.

Chapter one

White sighed heavily as she drummed her small slight fingers on the table. She couldn't help but yawn at this boring lesson. Trying to stifle her yawn, Cheren, her boyfriend chucked her a small note, crumpled up into a ball of mucky paper. She tugged at its edges to open it up. She tried to stop herself laughing at what it said;_ 'Dear sweet Arceus I hope this lesson ends soon or I'll start wishing I was born a magikarp.'_ She turned and grinned at the dark haired good looking boy, his red glasses glinting in the afternoon sun as it streamed through the large windows. He winked at her and the final bell rang, signalling the end of school. She picked up her pink audino pencil case and shoved it inside her sachel, standing up as she did so. Grabbing Cherens arm, they walked together down the hall. She couldn't of had a harder week at school, and couldn't wait to get home and relax.

She smiled at her boyfriend thoughtfully, and let down her soft dark brown hair, and flicked it from her shoulders. Her hair bounced with her as she skipped along, laughing slightly. They started to walk through route one when she heard a young girl scream. White and Cheren looked at each other and ran back, where they saw a horrific scene. A pretty Audino was cowering in the grass as men in some unknown uniform kicked it. The Audinos owner was a little girl about the age of 7 and watched helplessly from a distance, whimpering.

White frowned and brought out a pokeball from her sachel. 'Leo go!' an unusually big Liepard leapt out of the pokeball. The men grinned at each other. 'You think you can beat us little girl?' They threw out a sad looking Purrloin with bruises all over her left side. White almost let in. But she stood her ground and prayed that God would forgive her for this. 'Leo, use shadow ball!' Leo sent a whirling ball of darkness at the weak pokemon, making it pass out almost instantly. White looked up and saw the looks of shock on the mens faces. White snarled. 'Give her the Audino back.' She leaned close to their faces smelling their foul breath. 'Now.'

They threw the Audino to the small girl who embraced her beloved pokemon with a hug before they ran off, leaving their fainted purrloin behind. The little girls green hair flicked into the Audinos face as they both cried. White picked up the fainted purrloin and took her to the little girl. She crouched and looked at the girl. 'Lets take these guys to the pokemon center.' She turned to Cheren and threw him Leo's pokeball. 'Let him return and take him back to my place, my mum should be there and I'll be there soon.'

Cheren nodded reluctantly and gave her a fond look before White helped take the little girl to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy looked shocked at the state of the hurt but soon got to working on them.

White turned to the small girl who still had shocked tears running down her face. White wiped the tears away fondly and hugged the strange little girl. She embraced White tightly and whispered in her ear 'Thank you for saving Hydranger.' She cried a little more. 'I thought she would die, just like they did to my-' She stopped and pulled away from the confused White. White asked her softly, what is your name?'

The little girl whispered 'I-I'm Ivy.'

White smiled kindly, 'What a pretty name.' She looked into Ivy's forest green eyes. 'Where is your mommy Ivy? Can she come to pick you up? Does she live in this area?'

Ivy's eyes saddened. 'No, mommy lives in the skies now, with daddy and their angel friends. Mordae lives there too.'

White felt a lump in her throat build. 'You poor thing.'

Silence filled the room as they saw Hydranger and the purrloin return. Nurse Joy smiled at them, 'They'll be fine. Providing you don't work them too hard for the next day or two.' White turned to Ivy and leaded the Purrlion towards her. 'Take care of this purrloin for me Ivy, okay?' She smiled. 'And I'll meet you here again in two days to see the progress. Take care alright?' Ivy nodded as White turned away. 'Wait!' Ivy called. 'Whats your name?'

White turned around and waved. 'I'm White.' She walked out, thinking that she could finally relax. She thought wrong.


End file.
